Providers of software support services (e.g., web service providers) typically employ event handling systems in order to provide an appropriate level of service to users of those software support services. The functionality provided by a software support service are often provided via application programming interfaces (APIs), which may be called from a downstream software application or module that relies upon the software support service. When triggers occur with respect to the software support service, an event may be triggered, which may indicate a number of possible issues. For example, an event may indicate that an API call made by a supported software application was invalid, a user is attempting to abuse the support service, the support service is currently unavailable (e.g., the support service has crashed), or any number of other suitable issues. If a number of triggers have been received with respect to a single event, that event may be escalated in order to prevent potential downtime for downstream software applications that rely upon the software support service.
An event may typically be escalated by assigning it to an event specialist or software developer. In a scenario in which the event occurs outside of the normal operating hours of the provider of the support service for which the event has been triggered, an event specialist may be contacted at home, often resulting in the accrual of overtime hours and other inefficient resource usage. If the event has been triggered because of an invalid API call or an attempted abuse of the support service, then the result is often a waste of time and resources. However, conventional event handling systems are often incapable of determining when an event should and should not be escalated.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.